The present invention relates to hand carts and more particularly to hand carts especially useful for the gathering and removal of leaves.
At the present time the wheelbarrow appears to be most generally used cart for the collection and carting away of leaves. When such a device is utilized the leaves must be lifted into the cart which ordinarily lacks sufficient capacity to carry many leaves at one time. A wheelbarrow with sufficient capacity to carry a lot of leaves at one time tends to be very large and heavy. In addition, the wheelbarrow is not suited for riding over rough terrain.
Another problem is the manufacture, assembly and shipping of hand carts. Even the wheelbarrow when disassembled for delivery and assembly by the consumer for use, is quite often a bulky device.
A variety of hand carts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,997, 3,774,930, 4,240,353, 4,375,113 and 4,735,424. None of the preceding patents teaches or suggests the present invention.
It is not difficult to design hand carts, sleds and other carrying devices to satisfy many different requirements. However, in a modern economy the cost of storage of merchandise as well as the cost of labor of assembling the components is prohibitely expensive so that it is no longer economical to assemble, package and store hand carts in stores or warehouses. Instead, considerations of economy require bulky items, such as hand carts to be constructed in a way that allows them to be packaged and stored in compact boxes and to be asssembled with a minimum use of tools.